The present invention is to provide a kind of induction type automatic-controlled fluid faucet, which is installed at the top with a magnetic-controlling type electromagnetic valve device which has a movable valve stem for securing the steady and correct actuation firmly so as to discharge a fluid on the spot and to eliminate losses in electrical power by matching with the automatic control circuit device. In the automatic control circuit, a reset circuit is installed for securing the valve stem on the "closed" position in order to avoid occurring the improper discharge of water at the beginning and assembling period.
The conventional automatic water faucet is designed to discharge or to stop water flow in the water faucet by means of an automatic control circuit together with an electromagnetic valve, which is consisted of a magnetic stem, compressed by a spring and wrapped with a coil. In case of appling electrical current, the stem is going to move to the spring after producing attractive force and them water is able to discharge. In case of stopping the power supply, water flow is stopped at the same time. Because the tensile strength of spring shall eliminate a part of attractive force on the stem during the water discharging stage of the above-mentioned water faucet, the actuation of the electromagnetic valve is not very steady when it is operated in high water pressure and especially for the case of using the battery as the power supply. Meanwhile, on account of the power for coil shall be continuously supplied during the operation period to secure the water flow, the conventional electromagnetic valve device is very power-consuming and is not an ideal one. Knowing the above-mentioned defects of the current automatic water faucet, the inventor have invented the present invention through the abundant experiences and knowledge in this kind of facilities.